The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Across different versions of an electronic document, content may be inserted, deleted, moved, etc. Comparison of different versions of an electronic document enables such changes to be determined. However, conventional approaches are limited. In particular, conventional approaches may only provide visual or word-only differencing across versions of an electronic document.